


A Flash

by soulofair



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofair/pseuds/soulofair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna has an afternoon to herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Flash

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to LiveJournal (I remembered my login for my profile, a miracle in itself) and FFN. I'm now going through and posting my work here as an archive. Enjoy!

Donna sat at a little café, sipping an iced tea as she enjoyed the afternoon in brilliant weather. She loved her life and decided to take a break from her afternoon errands. It was surprisingly warm in the city today, and it felt like forever since she’d had a moment to herself. All that running around had proven to be exhausting.

As she watched the people pass her, she noted a young couple coming down the sidewalk. A man with a tweed jacket and a bowtie went dashing past the outdoor seating area of the café, followed by a young woman with fiery red hair. The young man and woman were grinning as they ran, and as the man passed right in front of Donna, his head whipped around and his eyes clicked into direct alignment with Donna’s eyes, so they were making eye contact. At that moment, Donna had a flash of something that made her spill her tea on herself.

It was like a bolt of lightning had raced through her synapses and through her neurons. It was as if every cell in her body had been jolted with electricity, awoken for some unknown purpose. It was executed and done with before Donna could figure out what it was. She hurried to clean herself up.

When she glanced back up, the young couple was gone. Vanished.


End file.
